In portable devices, such as mobile telephones etc., the displays may be used to display menus controlling the operation and settings of the device or other information relating to messages or games. The displays are often small, which may be a problem for the user, especially if he is visually impaired. Also for other reasons, there may be a need for an audible version of the display.